Darkness Brightest Light
by Avarex
Summary: What would happen if Harry was the chosen one of two prophecies and had a brother? How will this new sith trained Harry will change the fate of the worlds. Wrong BWL, Potter, Weasley, Dumbles and Death Eater bashing. Slight ooc, OC's Harry/Satele
1. Chosen one

Chapter 1 Chosen one

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star wars both are the products of J.K. Rowling and Lucas arts

"speech"

'thoughts'

**England 1984 Potter Manor**

'How could I be so stupid, to let him get that far in his plans was a mistake' a figure thought.

This figure was the spirit of a recently deceased warrior of Earth, his exploits had almost brought the world to peace but that simply was not to be. Now his spirit searches for a worthy heir to carry on his legacy, at this time a young boy was being left with his relatives. Making his form solid the figure entered the manor.

Upon entering the manor he was met by four wands.

"Who are you?" a man with messy black hair asked.

"Just a traveler looking for the Potter's, I heard that their son had defeated the Dark Lord and I wished to congratulate them."

They lowered their wands albeit grudgingly.

The man with the messy black hair was the one to break the silence.

"I'm James Potter; this lovely woman next to me is my wife Lily. Those two are our friends Sirius and Remus, our son's upstairs sleeping." He said.

"Clever not to tell me their last names. You don't know if I'm dark or light. My name is Avarex Damon, in truth I'm a warrior of light and savior of this world and other dimensions."

As the now identified warrior finished his introduction a new being entered the manor.

"Ah, I see that I am not the only unexpected visitor this evening."

'Twinkling eyes, grandfatherly tone and a beard. Definitely Dumbledore.' he thought.

"Albus Dumbledore at your service young warrior. I take it you're here about young Daniel?"

"Daniel? I thought the chosen one was Harry?"

"What would you want with _him_? He's not even powerful."

Avarex was disgusted, not by the statement but by who said it, Lily Potter.

"And do you know for a fact that he is weaker?"

No response.

"Exactly, now I believe it is getting late. I have to meet someone and then head home, I bid you goodnight."

With that he just vanished.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Can you silently apparate?"

"No Sirius. I cannot, nor can I do that with anti apparition wards around the house."

**Surrey, England**

"Of all the places to leave him it's here with _them_." He growled.

After leaving the Potter's speechless Avarex had appeared outside the Dursley home where on the doorstep was a crying four year old.

"Little one why are you crying?"

The boy looked up, he thought that no one cared about him when they could have his twin.

"W-Why would you care? Don't you want Daniel?

"No little one, your brother isn't who I seek, you are. You see I need to wait for my friends o find me but before they do I want to help you, I can send you to a world that needs you, a different galaxy if you would.

Without hesitation he nodded his head.

"My name is Harry, sir."

Avarex smiled. This one was far more intelligent than his brother and he could feel the power around him.

"Before I tell you mine I must ask something, are you willing to allow my spirit to protect and guide you for the next few years?"

"Will I have you as a friend?"

"Yes, me and my counter parts as well as my abilities will be yours and you will be my heir."

As Avarex put a hand on Harry's shoulder they were engulfed by a bright light, when it faded they were gone.

**Korriban**

"Are you aright child?" a voice asked.

Opening his eyes Harry found he was in a different world, he was lying on the ground surrounded by what appeared to be soldiers in red armor.

"Who are you?" he asked.

A dark skinned man in a uniform stepped towards him.

"I am Overseer Tremel, these men are soldiers of the Empire." (A:N: Always hated having to kill him in the game)

"Where am I?"

"Korriban, home of the Sith Academy."

'Well that was helpful' a voice thought sarcastically.

'Avarex?' Harry thought.

'No dice kid, I'm Zeru his romantic and cool side.'

'What do I do?'

'Play it cool and listen to their questions.'

"Can you tell us where you're from?"

"Yes sir. I come from Earth, I was sent here by a man who took pity on me. My family sent me to live with my abusive aunt and uncle."

The soldiers shifted nervously, they all knew how bad his scenario could be. Tremel was intrigued, only five hundred years prior was a prophecy made that spoke of a boy who could bring the image of the sith back to the light side.

"And why did they do this?" Tremel asked.

:My twin was declared the chosen one by the leader of the light, when they checked our power I came up as a zero while he was a hundred and fifty."

"Well that is a fatal error in judgment."

In truth this error gave them their chosen one and a new acolyte.

"Let me take you to the Academy, there we will speak to two Sith Lords in need of an apprentice and see where the Force will take you."

As they went to the academy the soldiers dispersed. Back on Earth several vaults in Gringotts became active, waiting for their heir to return.

**A.N: Well that wraps up this chapter, for the record this story is an idea that's been in my head the past months, I'm not dead and I will not be neglecting my other story but working on them when I can. IF you have any questions ask them in the reviews, comment, follow, favorite and whatever you guys do here.**


	2. Treaties

Chapter 2 Treaties, Tournaments and Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star wars both are the products of J.K. Rowling and Lucas arts

"speech"

'thoughts'

**Korriban 10 years later**

During his ten years on Korriban Harry had excelled in saber and force combat, within his first five years he had managed to master a warriors class strengths of marauder and juggernaut, he took the marauders speed and saber style and combined it with the juggernauts power and defense.

***Flashback***

Tremel was possibly the happiest man in the galaxy; he found the chosen one and even had the Dark Council agreeing that the boy was it. All he needed now was to have Baras or Zash train him but he couldn't find them.

Checking the library he saw Darth Baras telling the boy about the sith code.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion we gain strength, through strength we gain power. Through power we gain victory, through victory our chains are broken." (A:N: Someone tell me if this is right)

"Lord Baras?"

"Yes acolyte?"

"Why do the Jedi not allow emotions?"

"They believe that emotions will lead to corruption. They are right and wrong, anything could lead to corruption but the prophecy will unify us."

"Does this mean I can't use a lightsaber?"

Tremel chuckled; the boy did come up with childlike questions from time to time.

"Ah Overseer, here to greet the new acolyte?"

"Forgive me if I overstep my boundaries Lord Baras but you don't seem like yourself."

Baras laughed.

"This one I am told is the chosen one, when he told me his story I felt a new emotion, from talking with him I learned its compassion. He has a heart that has reduced the corruption of the dark side in Lord Malgus." He said.

"Yeah, Lord Malgus seemed scary at first but he's like a big teddy bear when you get to know him."

Tremel was shocked, the boy was here for only two days and he had managed to get the council to unanimously agree that the prophecy was being fulfilled and not just that but the emperor as well.

***Flashback end***

That day Harry was assigned his two masters, Darth Baras and Lord Zash. His two lightsabers were designed to be a balance of an Inquistor and warrior, like Avarex he named them, the one with the black blade and white outline was Shadow while the one with the gold blade and red outline was Judgment.

Today was the day he was going to make his presence known. They had sent diplomats and messages that said they found the chosen one but until the conditions of the citizens and planets in the empire improved they could do nothing. Now they could send in Harry or as he was now known as Revan the second, he had already made his ties with the Jedi council when he saved one of their knights from a Rancor on Rhyloth, now he was to go to their home world via Republic escort.

"Are you ready young one?"

Looking in the direction of the voice Revan saw Tremel, throughout his stay on Korriban Tremel was his father figure, Zash and Baras were his aunt and uncle while Malgus became more of an older brother. All the darkness and corruption was gone, now the sith empire was a second version of the Republic.

"No Tremel I'm not. I get the feeling that the treaty and eventual union of the factions will work but that my past will come back to haunt me. Call it a warning from the force."

"Are you sure that you want to do this? We could always send Malgus in your place." He said with concern. In truth Tremel learned early on that Revans senses were highly accurate after a young acolyte tried to kill Tremel for failing him.

"I have to do this, besides if Malgus went then we'd be at war with the Republic."

"Are you going to take a shuttle or warp to the ship?"

"Warp. I have to arrive in style of course."

"Of course you do Revan just be sure not to overdo it."

"This is me we're talking about here."

"That's what concerns me."

Revan vanished before he heard Tremel's comment.

"That boy will be the death of me I just know it."

On board a Republic vessel named "Fires Path" a squad of troopers were escorting a Sith they found in the hangar to the bridge. The squad consisted of new recruits; the captain was the son of a merchant from Naboo named Van Sorval. It was a known fact that Revan had saved his life during a revolt on Dromund Kaas a few years back.

"So I take it that I'm getting the special treatment from your commander huh?"

Van laughed.

"No, she gave us orders to make you feel like you were a Hutts laborer."

"So she's still mad about that Hutt infiltration?"

"Yes."

At the bridge the squad stood behind Revan, over time he had changed his uniform into a combination of cultures; he wore armor made on correlia over his black sith robes with a mandalorian helmet covering his face. (Cross between Jango fett and Sith of that era)

One of the troopers on the ship tried to remove the helmet but was quickly met by four blasters.

Standing around a holo map of the galaxy was the Republics diplomat and witness to the peace treaty. Revan recognized the diplomat, with her double bladed lightsaber hanging from her hip and her black hair they were tell tale signs to Revan, no other Jedi had a lightsaber as easy to remember as her or an aura like hers.

"Been awhile Satele." He said.

"Uh Rev not to be the downer here but you sure that's a good idea?" Van asked.

"It's not like she's still mad about Hutta."

At that moment Revan found himself face first on the ground.

'She's still mad at you.'

'Not the time Zeru.'

"Take that as a yes?" he asked.

After picking himself off the floor he noticed that Satele was glaring at him.

"I know that I wasn't the most trustworthy at that moment but it was neccasary in order to get this treaty to work, Satele you know me more than any other Jedi in the order."

Her glare softened.

"As long as you don't get any Hutt like ideas." She said sternly.

'If only we weren't in your head, best day ever.'

"And that includes Zeru."

'How'd she know I was here?'

'Hutta, remember that bounty hunter that got the drop on us?'

'Great no me time.'

"If you two are done bickering can we get this treaty signed." Someone said.

The owner of the voice was a man in armor, the strange thing to Harry was that his hair was blue.

"Been a while since I've felt that power." He said.

'Zeru do you recognize him?'

'Yeah, he was the wielder of water and our medic. Avarex found him frozen in a block of ice.'

"It appears I have you at a disadvantage, my name is Alviss and I understand from Miss Shan here that you are the Chosen one."

"Sir I mean no disrespect but what's the verdict from the councils?" Revan asked.

Alviss activated the holo communicator, an image of a man with graying hair and a man wearing armor appeared.

"So, you managed to find the diplomats, very good young Revan."

"Uncle Baras I assumed that Malgus would be here to give the results?"

Darth Baras chuckled.

"Revan he is currently going over the locations of Sith ruins, tombs and artifacts with Zash."

"Not that this reunion isn't fun but I believe we were here to relay our answer?" the older Jedi said.

"Right, Darth Baras what is the council's decision?"

"The Dark council has agreed that this treaty is needed and have only one question: What do we call ourselves afterwards?"

All eyes turned to Revan. It was a well known fact that he was the peacemaker of the sith empire.

"Shadows, the new order will be called Shadows." He said firmly.

"Very well, the Jedi council has no reason to reject this proposal and agrees to the terms."

Alviss smiled. Here he was, a warrior of a different world witnessing the union of two warring factions.

"Now that it's official I guess the Republic will be spanning the entire galaxy." He said.

Revan cut him off.

"There's one more thing, if we look at the current size of force users on both sides we should see that changing their rank entirely is pointless."

"What do you suggest then? That we just ignore this oversight and the treaty?" the Jedi said.

"Master Orgus I was merely planning on calling the current students and teachers of both sides a Neo, for instance you and Uncle Baras would be Neo Jedi and Sith respectively. This title will be with those who joined the order before this treaty."

"Now I know why I like this kid, calm under pressure, smart and powerful. Satele, I suggest you keep an eye on him otherwise his fan girls might take him from you." Orgus joked.

Satele blushed at the comment. Revan was about to comment but before he could he and Satele vanished in a blinding light.

**A:N: There's chapter 2 ladies and gentlemen and as always I'm editing this when possible then start on chapter 3, review, follow favorite always appreciated.**


	3. Back to Britain

Chapter 3 Back to Britain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star wars both are the products of J.K. Rowling and Lucas arts

"speech"

'thoughts'

**Hogwarts 1994**

'How could things get this bad? First I am trained and loved then I find love and get the treaty signed so why am I back**here**?' Revan thought.

Currently he was lying down on the floor of the great hall during a feast. Revan noticed several strange things; two groups of students were wearing different uniforms and their seemed to be a cup of fire on a pedestal in the center of the hall. (A:N: One guess for which book this is) Standing next to it was a man he used to consider grandfather, Albus Dumbledore.

Before he could get up Revan found Satele on top of him.

"Not that I mind but I think we've crashed a party." He said.

She smacked his chest.

"Well this is an interesting surprise." A grandfatherly voice said.

Revan glared at the source, it was Dumbledore.

"Might I inquire who you two are?" he asked.

"I am Jedi Knight Satele Shan and this is Revan." She said after getting off of Revan.

"What is a Jedi knight?"

Revan chose to answer.

"A Jedi is a peacekeeper who fights with a lightsaber and the force."

"What's the force?" a girl in red and gold asked.

"The force is a power that flows throughout all life forms, only a Jedi can use it."

"Or a Sith Rev." Satele added.

Revan sighed.

"Sith are evil versions of Jedi but I've taken care of that problem.

'Is this only for them because I want answers?' an angry voice thought

'Calm down Rey I've got this.'

"Can anyone please tell me how we got here?" Revan asked calmly.

"My mistake, we were in the middle of picking the champions for the Tri-Wizard tournament when the Goblet of Fire picked a fourth and fifth. The first was the Boy-who-lived while the last one had two names on it. It said on one side Revan the second and on the other it said chosen one."

Harry smirked underneath his helmet.

"I am Revan the second, heir of Revan and the chosen one." He said calmly.

There was a murmur of 'Chosen One' and 'Fraud' by the student body.

"Young Revan would you please step into the antechamber with the other champions. Miss Shan you can sit with the Gryffindors." Dumbledore said.

'I don't trust that look in his eye, he keeps trying to probe our mind every time he looks at us.' Zeru thought with a shudder.

"Which ones Gryffendor?" Satele asked curiously.

"My mistake, Gryffendor is the red and gold their tables on the far left; next to them are the Ravenclaws and Beaxbaton, then Hufflepuff and the Slytherins are on the far right with Durmstrang."

'I'm tempted to let him in our head so we can give him an endless nightmare.'

'Rey we're trying to keep these people from considering us a dangerous threat.' Harry thought.

Revan walked towards the antechamber door, looking back at Satele he saw her talking to several Gryffindor.

'Great now she's making friends with the enemy.' He thought.

In the antechamber he saw four figures, the first a stoic teen with his arms folded and glaring at the child in their group, the second was a beautiful girl with blonde hair in a blue dress (A:N: It looks like a dress to me okay!?) she seemed to be silently asking for help, the third a boy in yellow and black was trying to act like he didn't know the fourth.

"So I take it that you four are the other champions?"

The first three just stared at him, they could tell that he was powerful and not to mess with him unfortunately the Boy-who-wouldn't-die didn't get the memo.

"Who are you!?" he demanded.

"It's only polite to introduce yourself first." was Revans cool reply.

"How do you not know me? I'm the Boy-who-lived." He puffed out his chest to emphasize his importance.

"Oh so your him. I thought you'd be taller."

The stoic boy laughed openly at that.

He walked toward Revan and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Viktor Krum vhat is yours?" (A:N: Terrible with accents)

"Revan the second, Jedi knight and Chosen One." he replied.

"Liar I'm the chosen one!"

Revan sighed. This was going to be a headache.

"Of which prophecy? I am the Chosen One to bring balance to the force where as you are what exactly?" he said with a sneer.

"I defeated the Dark Lord and survived the killing curse." He said proudly.

"I fight real dark lords, Sith Lords daily."

It wasn't a complete lie, he 'fought' them every day to improve his skills.

At that moment Dumbledore and several people entered, Revan recognized three as his former parents and godfather.

"It seems you've all been acquainted?"

Revan snorted.

"Only myself and Krum." he corrected.

"Well then, let's wrap this up and hand out the details of the First Task."

'This guy is going to end up dead.' Rey thought.

'Rey calm down, al that hatred is going to blow our cover.'

"The young lady in blue is Fleur Delacour, sitting next to her is Daniel Potter our chosen one."

'He left out the other one, why?' Zeru asked.

'Probably considers his golden boy to be the true champion.'

"What about the boy in yellow?" he asked.

Said boy smiled gratefully and said "I'm Cedric Diggory."

"Now that that's over we can start this tournament." A Hitler clone said. (A:N: I had to, he looks so much like it in the movie)

"The first task is a test of skill; you need to retrieve a golden egg from the creature guarding it. Oh, and please try not to die we'd hate to do that paperwork."

Dumbledore had his twinkling eyes up to max.

"I believe that this meeting is concluded, teachers if you would please escort the students to their dorms. Auror Potter and Professor Potter if you would please show young Revan and Miss Shan to the Gryffindor dorms."

'No not them, anyone but them' he thought frantically as a redhead and a man with glasses walked towards him.

"So you're Revan? You're not exactly how I thought you'd be." The redhead said.

"Not that it's the concern of anyone outside of my order how I am, I'd thank you to stay out of my life and business." He said coldly.

The glare that the man was giving him would scare a normal person but when you've seen Darth Malgus glare at you, nothing scares you anymore. For Satele, this was the first time she had ever seen Revan angry, not even Zash could bring out his anger.

The walk to the Gryffindor common room was quiet after that, Daniel was doing two things, glaring a hole in Revans head or staring at Satele, something that didn't go unnoticed by Zeru.

'Don't worry kid we'll get them back for what they did, just wait.' He said mentally.

**A:N: I have absolutely no idea what the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw colors are except for possible yellow and bronze, might need help with that. Hope this was worth the wait. Review, follow, favorite and read it.**


	4. Inheritence tests

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star wars both are the products of J.K. Rowling and Lucas arts

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

If one were to go to the portrait of the Fat lady they'd hear a loud banging, on the other side you would see Revan hitting his head on the stone wall.

"Rev what's wrong?"

"It's them Satele, the ones who left me to rot."

Satele Shan prided herself on knowing her targets moves, thoughts and emotions but Revan was always an enigma to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When Tremel found me he said I just appeared, I was originally from here. Those two were my parents and that excuse of a sentient being is my twin."

Then she felt it, the rage, sadness and… fear?

"Revan nothing's going to happen, they can't take you back and if they tried you could make them forget."

'Got a plan.' Zeru thought.

'We're doomed.' Rey piped in.

'At least I think Rey.'

'About women and that's it.'

'Ladies you're both beautiful. Zeru what's your plan?' Revan intervened.

'Next weekend's a Hogsmeade trip so I was thinking why not go to Gringotts and check for inheritances.'

'Whats Gringotts and how do you know this stuff?'

Zeru shrugged.

'Read the minds of these guys and girls, picked up a few things.'

'Like body type and bed styles?' Rey questioned.

If Harry wasn't wearing a mask Satele would've seen his blush.

'Don't get me started on her, kid just wait till you see her-' Zeru was cut short by Revan.

"Satele how would you feel about learning about me?"

"When can we start?" she asked excitedly.

"As soon as Zeru realizes the weekend is today."

'Oops.'

As the students got up to go to breakfast Revan noticed Daniel slip away in the direction of the headmaster's office.

'Z by any chance was Daniels mind the one with the inheritance test?'

'Yes why?'

"This is going to be bad." He muttered.

"Why?" Satele asked.

"The Potters and Dumbles will be at Gringotts today." He growled.

Grabbing Satele's hand Revan warped them to Gringotts directors office.

**Gringotts**

To say Ragnok was having a bad day was an understatement, he already had the Ministry and Death Eaters come in trying to claim some vaults that unlocked ten years ago and now he had a letter stating that the Potters were coming as well. Fortunately two individuals literally appeared in his office and were willing to go through the goblin version of the inheritance test.

Satele picked up the knife, Revan glanced from it to the smiling creature in front of them.

"Miss Shan just cut your hand and a drop of blood will hit the paper. You'll heal afterward so don't worry."

The blade went through her hand, not a scratch or scar to show what she had done, the blood on the knife hit the paper and words started to appear.

**Satele Shan: 14**

**Status: Pureblood**

**Heirship: Ravenclaw**

'No wonder she's smarter than us'

"An heir to a founder, should be interesting to see who tries to court her." Ragnok said shooting Harry a knowing smirk.

'Can I kill him?' Rey whined.

'No!'

"Master Revan if you'd be so kind?"

Harry braced himself for the outcry this would have.

**Revan II formerly Harry Potter: 14**

**Status: Pureblood**

**Heirship: Revan, Potter, Merlin, Peverell, Black, Slytherin**

The only sound in the room was two jaws dropping.

'On the upside I get to enjoy the company of many beautiful women' Zeru shouted with glee.

Harry was now either a lucky bastard or a condemned man depending on whom you asked. Ragnok was thankful that a certain bug left before Harry's test was done.

"So the long lost Potter has returned? You do realize what this means for you right?"

"Multiple wives or one with many kids." He sighed.

One blonde was doing a happy dance.

'Z time is fun time!' he declared.

"As long as no one outside this room learns of the Slytherin, Peverell or Potter inheritances then Im fine but the final decision is left to Satele on sharing me." He said cheekily.

"Who said we were together?"

"Well from the way you were holding onto me on Rhyloth I'd say you loved me."

"I always thought it was when we were on Hutta and you tried to sell me as a slave girl?"

"That was an infiltration, besides a Hutt can only wish to see you."

'Kid, look at her face.'

Satele was smiling triumphantly.

"If this is your prelovers spat can you at least give a plain answer of yes or no?" the goblin growled.

"Rev's actions suggest that he enjoys my company."

"At least I watched the corridors and your back." Revan countered.

"Side." Ragnok added.

"Whatever! Look we didn't come here to discuss my habits but whether or not I will have a harem."

"I'm not enough?" Satele asked with a mock hurt expression.

"Traitor." He mumbled.

As Revan and Satele were leaving the Directors office he saw the Potter's, Dumbledore and a man with shaggy black hair.

"Ah Revan, I take it that you took the Inheritance test?"

"Yes headmaster." He replied calmly.

"Young Daniel here is to see his Heirship and marriage contracts."

The pride in his voice wasn't even hidden. The potter's smiled with pride at the prospect of power that their golden boy possessed, Daniel however was eying Satele, something that Revan didn't miss.

Revan instinctively put his arm around Satele's waist.

"Anything else Headmaster? We'd like to enjoy the day at Hogsmeade."

"Quite right, we would only need Satele for a few minutes, you can go Revan." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"Anything you can say to her you can say to me, let's make one thing clear here Dumbles, I don't appreciate the probing of one's mind or the manipulations of an old man. I get the job done and if you try to anger me I might just level your precious castle or even better yet, I might just destroy your reputation here." The voice wasn't Revans but someone else's, it was darker, older and powerful.

The leader of the light took his little group to their destination without another word.

'Rey, whyd you have to do that?'

'It was worth seeing them panic.'

**A:N: Well Rey seems to be enjoying himself today, next update for this chapter will include title and vault contents, poll for this will be up as soon as possible, review, favorite, follow**


	5. Meeting of the Warriors

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars both are the products of J.K. Rowling and Lucas arts respectively**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'How long does it take one old goat to check a brats vault?' Zeru asked.

'Z calm down. Ragnok will return and then we can check the vaults for anything useful.' Revan replied.

Eventually the small goblin returned with a twisted smile on his face. In his hand was a pitch black key with streaks of purple along the middle.

"Everything is in order and then some." The goblin said.

"Does that mean we can go or something else is going to happen?" Revan asked warily.

Ragnok shook his head. "Nothing of the like. This key will open a vault of your masters, I believe you know him by his alias of Anger?"

The Cheshire grin on Ragnok's face combined with the stupor that Rey and Zeru were in told Revan everything. This goblin knew more about his past than anyone else in this or any other world.

"How do you know that name?" Revan questioned with narrowed eyes.

"When one meets a wielder they tend to guard their secrets." He said "But then again, it could also be because he made a vault here and left instructions to give the key to the heir of Revan."

'Knew he had a backup plan.' Rey said with satisfaction.

'Does that mean we can come back?' Zeru asked hopefully.

Revan shook his head. Those two had been a pain in his side since he first met them.

***Flashback***

**Nal Hutta**

Revan stood in the middle of an arena surrounded by bounty hunters. As part of his training as a warrior Darth Baras had thought it a worthy test to have him fight against the best bounty hunters on Hutta all at once.

Revan deflected several blaster bolts but failed to make contact. Each of his targets was a mercenary, one too many blasters if you asked him, not a chance of getting past them. As one came closer attempted to burn him to a crisp with their flamethrower Baras saw something curious. Around Revan's body was a dark aura of some kind, not the kind of a true sith but one more dark in nature, almost pure. Revan's eyes changed from the kind green they once were to an onyx black, his smile changed to a malicious smirk.

"Kid looks like he wants to keep going." One said to the others.

They all laughed.

"Probably thinks we'll just let him win cuz he's a sith."

Baras watched as his prize student and adoptive nephew looked at the bounty hunters with a cold stare. They all flinched when looking at his eyes, not the eyes of a fighter or child but those of a killer from birth to death.

"And here I thought I would be fighting against some real killers."

Revan slowly walked towards the men with his light sabers deactivated and clipped to his belt. Each one aimed their blasters at him only for him to lazily hold one hand out palm facing them.

"Now, I'll give you all one chance; don't ask me why, to leave here with more than your dignity. Failure to do so will result in a very painful way to die." The smirk only increased.

Only two took his words to heart and left, the other four were too prideful to back down because of a kid.

"Too bad, guess I have to dust this one off." As he said this small black flames appeared covering his fingertips. "Now then, who should I kill first?"

"Y-you wouldn't. We… we were paid to just test you not k-kill you." One shakily said.

Revan gave him a look. "Really? Well that changes everything doesn't it?"

Without a second thought he force choked the hunter. His body slumped to the ground with a meaty thud five seconds later. The flames on his left hand grew slightly. The hunters noticed shapes forming in the flames, like a reptilian creature, staring at them.

"Times up, now to let them feed." He said with no hint of remorse or mercy in his voice.

The flames grew into dragon like shapes and lunged at the three hunters. On impact their bodies were consumed in the fire and were torn apart by the creatures, Baras was to say the least a bit unnerved by this display. Revan's dark aura slowly faded as he collapsed. All power drained from him. Baras swore at that moment that whatever happened here would remain confidential, if anyone knew of this who knows what would happen to the boy.

***Flashback end***

'I wasn't that bad' Rey defended.

'Rey, you completely destroyed those guys, and it was supposed to be a combat test not a killing spree.' Revan argued.

'Beats when you met Zeru though.'

Ragnok could tell from the silence that Revan was having a discussion with his current partners. It was only a matter of time before they agreed on getting their own body back anyway.

"Master goblin, my apologies for any wait you endured with us but I would like to go see this vault my master has left me."

"Of course. Lord Revan, this vault is special in the fact that it is young yet the most valuable. This vault contains things that cannot be discussed here near prying eyes and ears but let's just say the contents can determine the fate of multiple worlds." The aged goblin said seriously.

On their way to the vault Rey and Zeru were contemplating leaving the kid when his life was getting interesting. Naturally their past was about to catch up with them but why would they leave their most entertaining pastime?

"Lord Revan if it's not too personal, what is your connection to this man?" Ragnok asked.

Revan sighed. How long had it been since he had heard from him, five years, months, maybe even since he left Earth originally?

"He… He saved me, took me away from my relatives that would've abused me to no end and gave me a new chance. For that I am grateful." He said.

Ragnok nodded his head. They had reached a vault door with the numbers 614 on the top, the vault itself was made of stone but it seemed to be more than that.

Ragnok unlocked the vault and Revan heard the various locks being undone on the other side. As the doors opened he was greeted by the sight of various weapons, metals, books and a pedestal with five crystal balls on it.

"The contents aren't that difficult to figure out for a warrior such as yourself. That pedestal however is a puzzle." Ragnok said.

At Revan's curious stare he elaborated. "The ministry tried to confiscate this vault after the war. Results weren't pretty mind you but as always they were persistent. Claimed the lives of fifteen aurors those spheres alone did, the rest of this stuff couldn't be moved but they still tried."

"And Potter wasn't a part of the group who tried?" He asked in a cold tone.

"On the contrary, he was the leader of the group, tried several times himself but nothing happened, good or bad. He believed the objects were linked to his family line somehow because he could go in and out but couldn't remove anything. Sad to say he didn't die though." The goblin said with disappointment.

Revan looked at the spheres curiously, if they could kill someone just by a touch what else could they do?

'Kid, let us out now.' Rey said.

'Why?' was Revan's reply.

'No time, just focus on those spheres and we'll be out of your head for life.'

Revan knew when to argue with Rey and when not to and now wasn't the time. Focusing on the spheres he felt there presence fade. Slowly a figure started to form in the vault standing between them and the spheres, he looked familiar to Revan but he couldn't remember where he had seen him.

"Lord Damon, it has been too long." The goblin said with a bow.

"Ragnok who is that?" Revan asked.

"Harry, have you forgotten me so soon?" The figure sounded hurt.

"Wait, Avarex? How did you?"

"Get here? Well Rey was right you are slow at times. Not unlike myself. This vault is technically mine but I allowed for you to be able to enter with ease, as for why and how I'm here I figured that once the others realized what was here they'd know it was time to return. Now onto business." Avarex said. (A:N: Before you all start saying I shouldn't have done this I'm going to say this, my author name is only temporary, this is an OC of mine and I decided to use his name till I could think of one to use that suits me.)

Avarex walked towards a shelf with various metals one it. He picked up a black metal then a gold metal followed by a silver metal. Revan watched as his mentor for a time walked back smiling.

"This should help, I remember everything those two had seen or heard, this tournament will challenge you slightly but it shouldn't be a problem for you. How long till the first task?"

"It's in a few weeks I think. But I don't even know what it is." Revan said.

"I'm sure that girl of yours will figure it out before long." Avarex said with a smirk.

Revan blushed under his mask, Ragnok chuckled at his friends words. Avarex shook his head and laughed at Revan's lack of response.

"Speaking of Miss Shan she should be in the Ravenclaw vault checking over the various books in there, including a self-updating family tree." Ragnok said.

Revan just remembered something that had been bugging him since the inheritance test.

"How is Satele the heir of Ravenclaw? She's not even from here."

"That could be due to many reasons; she could be the heir through blood, conquest or magic." Ragnok said.

"As any real researcher knows of the wise Raven, Rowena studied how to create various spells for transport and storage. She eventually managed to create one that landed her on Coruscant several thousand years before your time Harry. Not surprising that Satele is her great something granddaughter." Avarex said.

"How are we going to get you to the school? Dumbles is more than likely to recognize you and then me." Revan said with worry.

"Rev, never forget the first thing I told you. Focus above all else. Dumbledore won't recognize me since I was only an apparition back then, now that I have a solid body I can easily deal with him on my own terms. As for Getting in the castle we'll just say that I am your Jedi Master and therefore your teacher."

"You do realize he'll see through that lie right?" Revan asked.

"AH but he isn't a warrior now is he? A wizard may be powerful here compared to anyone else but against me I like to think they are just ants." Avarex said with confidence.

"Not that this isn't fun but shouldn't we be getting back? I'm sure Miss Satele is missing her dense friend here and keeping him from her may just bring her wrath upon us." The goblin said with mirth.

"How did I end up with you two as my guides?" Revan said to no one.

"Just luck of the draw I guess." Was the reply from his two companions.

**A:N: First off, sorry for the wait, school ended a week ago and I've been caught up in the lazy summer feeling. I hope I've explained some things to you guys here in this chapter and if not then I will sometime in the future just be patient. As a treat I will work on the next chapter after I post this and you can expect to see Hogwarts reaction to another visitor, I may or may not skip ahead to the first task and make the reaction a flashback but who knows. Favorite, follow, review you know how it works, if not you can expect to see Rey and receive the bounty hunter treatment. You've been warned.**


	6. Wizards meet Wielders

Chapter 6 Wizards meet Wielders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars both are the products of J.K. Rowling and Lucas arts respectively**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

The students and faculty present were currently watching a glaring contest between aurors Black and Potter against a mysterious newcomer. This newcomer had managed to apparate directly into the great hall, silently mind you, and then began shutting down any and all attempts to learn who he was. The students, foreign or otherwise, were enjoying the show. This man was showing up the pompous British and providing a great deal of gambling opportunities for them. The male student body varied in reactions to his presence. Some wanted to be on his good side (death eater spawn) others wanted to hide and few actually wanted to gain his power. (A:N: Do I even have to say it?) All of this was going on before Albus Dumbledore entered, then it got worse.

'Twenty minutes of being back and we have to deal with him?' an almost feral voice growled.

'My thoughts exactly Alpha, this one will be a thorn in our side for quite some time.' Rey replied.

The man in question was trying to enter their mind, key word try; each attempt resulted in his removal before he could even reach any barrier. To him this man had astounding skill in Occlumency, perhaps on par with himself and Severus but he needed to know what he planned to do with being here.

"Forgive me if I don't sound happy to see you but who are you?"

'Shall we go with plan A or B?' a calculating voice said.

'A, and when that fails we go with B.' Rey responded.

"I am Revan's Jedi Master. Anything else you wish to know I am not able to tell."

"Surely a guardian of the light would share information with the leader of the light?"

"I'll admit, you do attempt to preserve the light but you are not the leader of the light. The only person who is leader of the light is the one who leads the armies of Arcadia and you are not him." The man resisted the urge to say 'me'.

Dumbledore stroked his beard. This was information, not the kind he expected, but information that would help his order in the future.

"May I ask why you decided to show yourself now?"

"You can but that doesn't mean I'll answer you."

"Point. Will you be joining me and the staff for lunch?"

'If I didn't know any better I'd say he asking for a date.' Zeru said.

'You and I both know that's what it is in another dimension, I just hope we didn't kill him in public.' They all shared a mental shudder at that.

"No thank you headmaster, I would like to sit with my students if it's all the same to you."

And with that he made his way to the Ravenclaw table where Revan and Satele were looking through the Ravenclaw family grimoire.

"You do realize that's not a family tree right?" He asked with an amused grin.

"I know that," Revan said "I'm more worried if she's so into the magic in it that she doesn't remember to eat."

After spending nearly ten minutes with her eyes scanning each page word for word Satele finally closed the book. The Ravens that were eyeing it were trying to figure out what exactly could be so interesting in it. Revan gave them a look from underneath his mask that caused them to look away.

"They weren't looking at her." He said simply.

"I knew that." Revan defended.

"Sure you did."

Revan ignored that last comment from his mentor and went back to making plans. Unknown to many he always kept a comlink on him in case of an emergency and right now it was replaying a distress signal to any ship that was made outside of Earths solar system. He managed to pick up a signal but no audio or visuals, just static.

"What exactly is the first task again?" Revan asked.

Satele gave him a look. "How can you forget after I gave you books on the task?"

"Well after the display he gave I might have forgotten what the books said." Revan said sheepishly.

"If the task doesn't kill you her glare just might."

True to his words Satele's glare was one that could kill. Currently any male who could see it was making their best attempt to avoid eye contact while one Revan was trying not to break eye contact.

'Beats getting killed in a tournament.' He thought.

"Satele you owe me one, I saved you from having to deal with any surprises from Dumbles and his lapdogs."

Slowly Satele relented with her glare, she had to admit he made a good point, but that doesn't mean she won't make his life hell at some point.

"Beasts. That's the first task, originally it would've been dragons but they found something else that could help for the task, some creature from another world." She said calmly.

That caught the attention of several nosy ravens and one warrior.

"Any idea what it looked like?" he asked.

No response.

"Satele this is imperative, if we don't know what it looks like or know anything about it you'll be the only prodigy of the Order and the only person who will know the true Revan. I don't think the death of your friend is something you want."

"All I know is it's a land dweller, has black fur and sharp claws. They say it looks like a werewolf with more fur but it's taller and bigger than the species." She said.

Revan could've sworn he heard his mentor curse. Whatever it was it wasn't to be treated lightly.

"Of all the things to follow me here it would be that." He said.

"What?" the two teens asked in unison.

"Terror Beast. It's a black furred killer, golden eyes, tough as steel fur, ceraded teeth like knives and possibly the worst cases of anger, stubbornness, and hunger one could have."

"Y-you ever kill one before?" Revan asked shakily.

"Yeah back when I was a kid, killed it but it got one hit off. Listen, if you face that thing don't get close to it after its dead, it has one last ace up its sleeve." He warned.

Revan nodded his head.

Underneath his mask Revan was pale, if a creature like this did exist in other worlds what exactly could he do to it here?

"Let's go out for some training, I could use a warm up."

The three made their way out of the great hall followed by a group of curious students. Satele brought her grimoire with her and sat down underneath a tree to read; Revan activated his light sabers and started working on his saber forms. Everyone that was present was wondering what the mysterious Jedi Master was going to do, what they expected wasn't what he was going to do.

Avarex was floating in the air meditating. It was the only way for him to see his counterparts together without using any techniques of his. He was in a throne room of some kind sitting on a pure black throne was Rey, his usual smirk in place, on the right wall was a silver throne with a man of similar build to Rey sitting on it, he had this aura of power surrounding him, his very presence could scare a Horntail or a Dark Lord. Behind Avarex was a white throne with a man who could be Rey's clone or twin sitting on it with a kind smile. The last throne was grey; it was on the left wall with Zeru laying across the arms of it staring at the ceiling.

"It feels good to be back." He said.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself. Any reason why you're here?" Rey asked.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to give them a show?"

"We could use the exercise Rey, besides; I think this could prove to be beneficial." A kind voice said.

"Leave it to Van to find a way to make it work for us." Zeru piped in.

"And what exactly is this plan Van?" Rey raised an eyebrow at his twin.

"Simple. If he shows us off and what we can do then Dumbledore will try two things, either he will try to convince us to join his order and teach their chosen one or he will back off and leave us be." Van elaborated.

"I just want a fight. I've waited too long for one." A feral voice growled.

"Alpha peace. You'll have your chance, until then we need to focus on our training. I've turned into a couch potato not having a good fight." Avarex said.

Outside of his mind the world was still moving. The students were watching in awe as Revan pulled off all sorts of strikes with his blades without cutting himself and then the acrobatic moves, the magicals were starting to wish they didn't use wands. Revan noticed Satele sitting with several girls under the tree reading various books. He also saw his brother attempting to show off for them. With a subtle force pull he managed to make the pompous fool fall face forward. Everyone minus his fan base laughed at his predicament. Revan was laughing too, not loudly, when he felt something. Overtime while he had Zeru and Rey in his head he learned to detect someone's spirit, the very thing that their power is based on. This one was his mentors but it was multiplying.

Looking at his mentor he noticed he was standing now with a blue energy around his arms. He watched, as did everyone else, as four new people appeared around him. He recognized Rey and Zeru but the other two were new to him. One wore black shorts and a red shirt; he had a feral like grin and a presence of power. The other wore a white shirt and jeans; he seemed more calm than the others yet just as is not more powerful. (A:N: At this point if you have read up on the OC's you should know they are not human, I am currently using them in a real story I am writing and in no way have I changed them. Have fun with the action.)

"Feels good to have a body again." Zeru said as he looked himself over.

He was wearing a black cloak, pants, shoes, shirt and hood. He had two sheaths on his back and bo staff running down the middle of his back.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not even royalty anymore." Rey growled.

He was wearing some type of black armor. A black and white mask hung at the hip.

The bystanders were intimidated, awe struck and love struck at the sight. Before them was not one man but five of the world's strongest warriors. Revan knew his mentor's history but this was unheard of. Avarex seemed pretty calm but Revan knew that it was just in preparation for a battle.

"Let's take this somewhere free of distractions." He suggested.

"Less vermin to get in the way? Never took you for an animal lover." Rey joked.

"Van leave behind something to let them view it all right."

The one in white nodded his head. He held out his left hand and a golden sphere appeared. The sphere projected the image of a wasteland. The five looked at each other, nodded their heads, and took off for the wasteland the sphere displayed.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" a redhead yelled.

"There is no way those guys were human."

"No wizard can split themselves into five pieces."

'Why can't he do this when no one is watching?' Revan thought.

These were the thoughts and reactions of those lucky enough to see the preshow as it were. As luck would have it certain people would arrive to see what the commotion was about just in time to see the five appear at the wasteland.

**Wasteland**

The five pieces stood facing each other. To most four on one seems like overkill but to them it was only a warm-up. Rey and Van stood beside each other with their swords in hand. Alpha was growling like a hungry beast and Zeru was ready with his bo staff. Avarex on the other hand was going without a weapon opting to use his own power instead.

"You know, if this fails they are going to either distance themselves or join us right?" Rey asked.

"Either way it goes according to plan Rey. Now then, who am I going to take down first?" Avarex challenged.

Rey shook his head while Zeru laughed.

"Can't just let the dead stay dead? Now you're using their lines?"

Rey made the first move. He rushed forward with his blade ready and a dark fire growing on his right hand. He slashed at his targets stomach and tried to throw the flame but his opponent didn't even flinch or rather didn't even stay in place. Avarex grabbed his wrist and slowly added pressure until Rey banished the flame and his blade. He then kneed his opponent knocking the wind out of him and proceeded to force his energy into his strikes.

The wizards and witches watching the scene were astounded by the things they could do. Many had thought Rey had wordless and wandlessly conjured the fire but to see the speed at which his opponent was moving they had to rethink their theories. One imposter was thinking of how to get these new 'wizards' to join his side and master.

"Come on Rey, I know this isn't everything. Where's that warriors spirit?" Avarex taunted.

Rey backed off. He raised both his hand above his head.

"If died a long time ago." He said.

With that his body started to fade away. Avarex shook his head as he felt his power start to return.

"Now then," He said as he turned to face the others "how about you all come at me with your own power and I'll try not to end it."

Alpha took the challenge and began rushing his opponent. Each strike to the untrained eye was moving at super speed but to these wielders it was like a sparring session. Alpha landed a kick at Avarex side while he hit Alpha in the chest. The two looked each other in the eye then to the onlookers surprise took off into the air without a broom.

Revan was starting to get nervous. If they showed off too much the wizards might just call for their heads, or worse, demand they work for them. Satele was intrigued by what was going on and remembered a bit of reading she found in the family vault about a race of warriors who could do such things as flight, super strength or speed with little to no effort. This only proved the theory she had.

"Don't they realize we have to keep some things secret?" Zeru asked Van.

"Yes but I think I know what he's doing."

"What?"

"He's doing this to attract attention. He wants the others to know where we are and come help but it feels like he's searching for something."

"What could be so important he needs to level a small island to do so?"

"The wizards fear a dark wizard and we were taken out by a mad man's inventions. That wizard isn't dead and the mad man succeeded in his ultimate goal." Van said solemnly.

"Great, kill him once he stays dead. Now he's back?"

At Vans nod Zeru groaned. "Just my luck."

Alpha and Avarex exchanged blows to the point that people could hear a sonic boom. Alpha was considered the strongest where he came from but since meeting Avarex he learned that power wasn't everything if you couldn't find something to protect. They pulled their right fist back and it became cloaked in blue energy. Alpha was ready for anything and this would be considered anything.

"Nice try Alpha but this will end it. Training or not no one can survive my spirit wave."

Alpha growled defiantly. As their fists collided the power output sent Avarex falling out of the sky but not without Alpha being back as a piece of the whole.

The wizards watched as the victor of the clash started to fall. Many were concerned, some didn't want the fight to end so soon while others just wanted him to die.

Van pointed his index finger at Avarex while Zeru held out his right hand. They began firing their energy at him in blasts or bullets. The spirit blast as it was called was a signature move on the wielders part having created it by accident when fighting a living skeleton.

"If he continues this fight we are so dead." Zeru said.

"Less talk more shoot. Winning might not be everything but having to fight him at full power isn't fun." Van said.

As they kept firing they and everyone else believed that they were hitting their target.

That is, until someone tapped them on the shoulders.

"I thought you guys could tell when I was messing with you." Avarex said with a sigh "Guess I'll just have to end it here then."

Zeru swung his bo staff at his head while Van looked up at the sun in a panic. The end of the battle came with a bright light hitting the two remaining combatants and freezing them in place. Avarex tapped the two on the head like they were statues. True to intent they were nonresponsive almost like they were turned to stone.

"Another fine demonstration." He muttered.

Looking back at the clouds and the hidden sphere recording the fight he said "Dumbles. If you even think for a second I will teach your chosen one how to do this then you're wrong. My power is only for a true guardian of balance. If anyone tries to threaten, force or harm my students I will do this to them except instead of sparing you I will end you with full power. Understand!?"

The students were torn between the cheers at the sight of the battle, the screams from those afraid of the wielder before them, and the new shade of white that Dumbledore, the Potters, Snape and of course some males had discovered.

Revan smirked underneath his mask. Just like his mentor to do this, now to give them another shocker and then end the year off with some warnings. Satele on the other hand was watching Revan intently. She could tell he was impressed, determined and overjoyed. She could tell that this was going to change how the rest of their stay would be.

Revan took out his comlink and tried again. This time the signal was clear enough for him to make a call to the Fires Path. He looked at Satele and nodded his head. She got up and went into the castle with Revan when no one was looking. Once inside they made their way to an abandoned classroom on the third floor.

"You sure it will work?" She asked.

"Positive. Once I contact them we should be able to know how long we have to wait."

Before Revan could even contact the ship someone contacted them. The holographic image was that of Alviss, he smiled when he saw them and visibly relaxed.

"By Ethel, I am glad to see you two are still alive, the councils were up in arms. Where are you two?"

"We're fine Alviss but we're kind of in the middle of a tournament."

"We?" Satele questioned.

"Me." Revan corrected.

"I can track your location through the com channel but we can't get to the planet. There's some kind of disturbance around the atmosphere." Alviss explained.

That didn't sound good. The ship was in orbit but nowhere near the atmosphere of Earth. Brilliant, leave it to his luck to curse him at every turn.

"Can you tell us where the disturbance is coming from?" Satele asked.

"It seems to be concentrated in London. The only problem is that the area doesn't appear on my map as populated or existing."

"Alviss, you've been to Earth before?" Revan asked.

The warrior smirked.

"I'll have you know that as the Wielder of Water I was a peacemaker for many worlds including Earth. Not to mention that my leader was raised on Earth and protected it yearly." He said nonchalantly.

"Guess we have something to look for then." Satele said.

"Yeah but what it is, that is the question."

"Try looking for something that has to do with time, whatever is causing the interference is keeping our on board clocks to stop, reverse, and then slow down. It's driving me crazy up here having to reset each one and try to fix the problem." Alviss grumbled the last part.

"We'll try Alviss. Before I forget, Avarex is back." Revan said.

Alviss eyes widened. "Tell the commander that the prophet will preach to his people of this decree."

With that the image of the warrior vanished. Satele quickly left to keep up appearances while Revan was starting to grow suspicious of his mentor and his plans.

'More mumbo jumbo and problems to fix. I should have stayed in bed.' Revan thought with a sigh.

**A:N: Can't say the chapter isn't long. As you will have questions I shall explain. Wielders are the original species; they were either warriors or scholars and created the other species as experiments. Humanity being a secret project and kept from the royal family. The powers and abilities if not explained here will be in an idea/challenge that I'm planning on typing. To satisfy, everything that happened has happened to keep interested parties either afraid of fighting them or recruiting them. You know the drill from here I should hope, if not then figure it out. Next chapter will include an interrogation and possibly some vandalism of the ministry, Hogwarts and the planet itself.**


	7. Of Beasts and Men

Chapter 7 Of Beasts and Men

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars both are the products of J.K. Rowling and Lucas arts respectively**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Ministry of Magic **

Cornelius Fudge was not in a good mood. In fact he was afraid for his life. His day didn't start like this. On the contrary he was the happiest man for a time. The Potters had given the Chosen One an inheritance test at Gringotts that proved that he was the heir of Godric Gryffindor himself. What brought his day down first was the news that he wasn't the heir of the Potter line. This meant that either James had an affair or they had another child. Cornelius believed that should this 'heir' appear then he would get on his good side but the next bit of news surprised him. Apparently the Goblins were trying to hide the location of several influential heirs or heir from him. The heirs of Ravenclaw, Peverell, Potter, Revan, Slytherin, Black and Merlin were all found on the same day at the same time but the vaults reacted at different times. According to his sources all vaults except for the Potter and Revan vaults activated today at noon along with the Ravenclaw vault just five minutes earlier. This normally wouldn't be a reason for concern but due to the fact that all of those lines were powerful he needed to find the heirs and fast otherwise he could be out of a job.

Lying on his desk was a copy of the Prophet, on the front page was the image of a boy in some kind of cloak and armor and a girl in strange clothes, the headline read 'Jedi of the Tournament.' Rita Skeeter had somehow gotten the scoop on the two unexpected guests. She praised the Boy-Who-Lived, denounced the other champion Cedric Diggory and even questioned how a 'Veela whore' became a champion in such a noble tournament. Dolores had agreed vehemently with the reporter on that note. What caught his attention the most was the resemblance the girl had to the images of Rowena Ravenclaw and how the boy gave off this aura of protection around her.

To top off his bad day he was given reports about a sighting of flying people without brooms or wands that could blow up an area with just a finger. At first he thought it was rumor but when all of the faculty and aurors at Hogwarts reported the same thing he was convinced that something was trying to get him out of office. The Potters wrote him a letter as well asking for access to the records of one Satele Shan, the only problem was there were none. It was like the girl didn't even exist. He started to ponder their motives and when he realized what they wanted he quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began furiously writing a response to them explaining his idea. Unbeknownst to him a figure had been watching him intently from his own shadow and listening to his thoughts and words closely. The figure left the Ministry, the only indication to his leaving was the ripple of the Ministers shadow like a puddle of water.

**Hogwarts**

Revan was reading any and all books he could find on Dragons. SO far he had learned that they were known for their ferocious hunger and anger. If he had to guess Avarex would get along fine with them. He had spent hours going over the texts days before but now he was unsure of himself, in his abilities. Today was the last day he had before the task, the arena was ready now they just needed to wait. He remembered how at the weighing of the wands he managed to make a few allies in the other champions. Fleur had been the easiest to get along with since she was excited that he could resist the allure, Viktor was impressed with how Revan held himself like the world was just the beginning of it, Cedric of course was friendly with him after their first meeting and was all for being around Revan. Then there was his brother, Daniel, the little prick had gone as far as to declare Revan 'unfit company for a lady' Satele would have killed him for that comment, probably would kill Revan for not telling her. He shook his head from the thought.

Revan had done things that most don't do so easily. While prepping for the task after the visit to Gringotts he had found force sensitive's in the school. The three champions were on that list along with members from each house of the school. For Slytherin there was Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. He had nothing against the Greengrass sister's since they showed respect to those who deserved it and were more intelligent than himself, that and Satele got along pretty well with them. Tracey was over eccentric and Malfoy was more like Vemrin than anyone else. Moving on to Ravenclaw there weren't many but they did have two who could use the Force to an extent without training. Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend, she was able to 'feel' the force. Luna Lovegood, she was a curious one, she could 'see' with the Force things that others couldn't. Moving on to Hufflepuff he could only find three, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Megan Jones. All of them were in their fourth year around his and Satele's age. Gryffindor is where it was a problem, he could sense four or five but he couldn't pinpoint the last one. He found Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley who unlike their brother weren't blind supporters of Daniel, Hermione Granger, and if he was correct and he hoped he wasn't, Daniel Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy. Quite the list if he did say so himself.

He arranged meetings with them and managed to get Satele to teach them the basics of what they had. Out of them only the twins seemed close to quitting but refused to leave once they learned they could use the Force for new pranks. Revan laughed at their expressions when he told them that. Now the girls were with Satele for private lessons all while avoiding Daniel and his cronies. Draco had reformed himself and become a more noble and cunning snake than the slimy snake he used to be.

Revan looked up from his book as a group of young griffins approached him. Leading them was Daniel, a smirk on his face and wand out.

"Look what we have here boys, little Revan is all alone without the big bad monster. So, Revan, what exactly is it that makes Satele want to be around you? Love potion? Imperious? Or perhaps you are holding her parents hostage?" Daniel sneered at Revan.

"For the record, if you want to intimidate me you might want to try it with something scarier than a group of schoolgirls. Also, if Moody's class wasn't proof of our mental capabilities then how about the fact that we don't know how to make a potion." Revan reasoned.

Daniel scoffed. "We all know that your Dark. What person would keep the Chosen One from his future wife?"

That wasn't the best choice of words. Revan clenched his fists, the emotions rolling off of Daniel were unbearable and even worse he could see the images in his head. Revan calmed down. He got up and started to walk away from the group.

"Where are you going?"

"To find some intelligent people to talk to."

Before anyone could tell what was happening a burst of red light was speeding towards Revan, before it connect with his back a black blade deflected it towards a red head in the group.

"Next time you try that I won't miss. If I feel like it I may just cut off your arm as a warning." Revan growled.

Daniel paled as his group carried their fallen comrade to the Hospital wing. While they ran away with their tails between their legs Revan was going to the third floor, more specifically a room that he found by accident while looking for a place to train.

Revan was used to training to an intense level on his own but this time it was different. In the past he had nothing to prove, he just had a family to make proud and protect. Now he was training to protect the peace and something more.

* * *

(A:N: I have finally discovered the use of horizontal lines. Back to the story.)

While Revan was cutting up one of the infinite dummies the room provided him a meeting was taking place in the Headmasters office. The occupants of the room were the Potters, Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic and a mysterious hooded figure. (A:N: A lot of those going around these days)

"So what do we do about Revan?" Lily asked "It's not like we can just kill him or lock him away."

"And why not?"

"Because Cornelius this boy is out of our control. He is a Jedi and according to them Jedi are the peacekeepers of the galaxy." Dumbledore explained.

"Then it should be obvious then." The figure spoke up with a cold dark voice.

"And why should we listen to you? You aren't a wizard you're just a Muggle."

The figure looked at the minister from under his hood. His cold gaze freezing him in place.

"I am here Minister due to the involvement of this Wielder. He and I have a history and I can assure you that I can separate the boy from these Jedi and get the girl with your Chosen One."

"Wait, you're saying you can kill this monster before he stops us?" James asked. The glimmer of hope in his eyes was almost on par with Dumbledore's twinkle.

"Of course. If I know anything about Avarex it's that he is just a child, where I come from Wielders are just protectors, guardians of balance but they are known to be corrupted. I've killed him once and I can do it again all I need is an audience to see the display of power."

Through his little speech Lily Potter had sat in her seat thinking about several things at once. The first was why when Revan spoke she felt as though she knew the voice, or when he had first arrived she felt drawn to him. When this man spoke it sounded more like a vendetta rather than an act of kindness.

"You want to get revenge." It wasn't a question.

"And what would you know of revenge?"

"You want to kill him because he stopped you before."

"Lily, what do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"When we sent Harry to live with my sister for his safety a warrior came to visit us. He said he was killed by someone when he got careless during his fight with them. That warrior was the same one who gave us that warning; he's also the one who defeated this man."

He laughed. A cold heartless laugh. "And what makes you think that without me you can stop him? The boy is just a child and I can easily end his existence."

"Then why haven't you? If you're so strong why can't you kill him now?" she questioned.

The figure was growing impatient. He could sense a presence in the room that wasn't before him, looking at the hat he shrugged off the feeling as the magic in the room.

"I am a shadow, the perfect being, no one stops me. I was called here by you people to help. If you don't want it then I will find someone who does." As he made to leave he was stopped by a chilling presence.

The presence was the same that was watching the Minister from his shadow. It seemed to freeze the man in place for a moment then let him go. He walked out of the office then vanished from the school grounds searching for someone who could appreciate his expertise.

* * *

Back with Revan, he was just wrapping up his victory over five hundred target dummies. The door to the room opened and two people walked in, the first was Avarex, the second figure grabbed his attention. This one was slightly shorter than him at 5' 3", he wore a black shirt that completely covered his body, his right hand was wrapped up in bandages and he had black hair that seemed to defy gravity with a white stripe in the middle of it. His eyes were a cold onyx black and they seemed to be searching his soul for something.

"Glad to see you still train Revan." Avarex said with a grin.

"I need to if I can keep up with you and Satele."

"This is the kid we are supposed to protect?"

"Easy Hiei, leave the hostilities for the battlefield."

"Is this one of your many allies?" Revan asked curiously.

Avarex looked at the midget beside him and shrugged his shoulders. "He's more like a brother than anything else. Revan allow me to introduce to you Hiei, the wielder of Darkness and king of Guygalos."

The reaction that he received wasn't what he expected. Instead of being shocked by this claim and bowing Revan started laughing. Hiei looked back at Avarex with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems he takes after you more than anyone else."

After Revan laughed himself to the brink of breaking an organ he calmed down enough to hear out the rest of their conversation.

"Hiei here is more than a fighter, he is our spy, he can meld into the shadows of anything. If there is darkness he will become one with it and listen to anything that peaks his interest. What he has found out is disturbing but also helpful to our goals." Avarex said.

"It seems that the Potters are interested in getting Satele into a marriage contract with their son," Revan growled "The only catch is that Mrs. Potter doesn't seem to like the idea. I left before I could hear more only because an old friend of ours was there with them."

"Besides the obvious what does that have to do with me?" Revan asked.

Avarex sighed tiredly. "Because Revan, this man isn't human. He is a Shadow, a living opposite of someone powerful. He will stop at nothing to destroy those who could stop him from ruling all worlds. Raven is his name, punishment and death is his game, currently he has enough power to destroy an army not a world. We could kill him now but the problem is doing it in a discrete way."

"That's not all," Hiei interjected "It seems that Mrs. Potter shows concern about messing with you Revan. She seemed adamant about staying away from you but at the same time I could tell she was longing to be with you."

Revan was for lack of a better word shell-shocked. His own mother who had gone with the idea of leaving him with the Dursleys was now feeling regret. How could this happen now when he didn't need them? Why not when he was a child? He thought of all the times he worked with Tremel on learning what little they knew of the Jedi ways. He was his father now and he always would be. Just like how Baras was an uncle to him, or Zash was his aunt and Malgus a brother to him. His family was the sith, his future family would include the Jedi but the Potters had their chance.

"If she truly feels sorry then I will hear her out but I will not tell her who I am." He said slowly "I am Revan, son of Tremel, always have and always will be."

Avarex nodded his head and turned to leave. Hiei followed but they stopped at the door.

"I am proud of you Harry, you have grown since you were a child, and the world will need a hero like you one day soon." He turned his head towards Revan. With a smile he continued "I think this is the point where we take our leave. The next time we meet might be the last; I will have killed Raven by then and will help with your Dark Lord problem. Until then, good bye."

With that the two warriors just vanished. Like the day he found Revan he vanished without a sound or flash of light. Revan stood there for mere minutes but to him it was years. He was all but abandoned in a sense by his mentor, partners and allies. He was given a new trial, though not stated beforehand, to prove he could fight and survive. To prove he was a Master and a Sith.

With a nod of his head Revan left the room of requirement as the wizards called it and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He noticed the way people looked at him with fear, admiration, kindness and sometimes lust but he only paid attention to one person that way and she wasn't them. For Revan the world was in for a shock as the first task was sure to make them see what the world has to offer.

**(A:N: Thought of ending it here but I don't think so. TIME SKIP NEXT DAY if you're interested.)**

The day was bright and sunny. Students from the schools made their way to the stands and readied themselves for the spectacle that would occur. The judges took their seats and awaited the inevitable death of one champion. It was no secret that the creature they had managed to cage was dangerous, if they hadn't caught it when it was weakened they could have lost an entire school worth of magicals. Dumbledore had, unknown to anyone else, taken the guest from yesterday's advice and rigged the miniature figurines of the beasts so the dragons would pick anyone but Revan and the beast would go to him. It was an ingenious idea if anyone asked him.

Inside a tent set up near the entrance to the arena the champions sat in wait. Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum sat beside the other going over strategies for the Dragons. While the Headmasters advised against it the champions had agreed with Revan that unity was how they would survive, it gave them new friends and allies, and as a bonus they had new ways to survive. Cedric and Revan were standing in the middle mentally preparing themselves for the task at hand.

"Do you think this could end badly for us?" Cedric asked. He wiped the sweat from his brow and started to fiddle with his wand.

Revan was the opposite of his companion. He was calm and kept fear out of his voice but he knew that anything could happen. When the drawing for their enemy was done he wasn't surprised that the others got the dragons, no, he was surprised that when he tried to get a dragon they kept running around the bag until he had grasped a hold of the beast that Avarex warned him about. The terror beast figurine sported a wolfish grin. A cold feeling settled deep in the pit of his stomach.

"For you three? Not a chance. For me?" Revan sighed "No other way but."

Cedric looked at him a bit concerned for the young force user.

"What would Satele think if she heard you say that?"

"She'd probably kill me then bring me back just to do it again."

Cedric laughed at how accurate it was. True, the girl would kill him but Cedric didn't doubt if she would do it again just in case he didn't get the message.

Over the span of several minutes Revan sat in silence as each champion went out to the arena and left with an impressive score. Fleur received forty points for excellent use of her Veela heritage by singing the poor beast to sleep. Viktor received forty five points for taking down the dragon, a Norwegian ridgeback if he was correct, with multiple spells without killing it or destroying the eggs. Cedric gained forty six points for use of an impressive transfiguration and getting his golden egg in less than ten minutes. Revan still couldn't believe how far they had come from when he first told them about the Force and that they could be Jedi. Then came Daniel, the Boy-Who-Lived, he received forty eight points for his 'defeat' of the Hungarian Horntail but due to the fact it destroyed the eggs in the nest he lost eight point tying him for third place with Fleur. Now it was time for Revan to enter the arena. He stood near the entrance to the tent and waited for the cannon. He had given his golden bladed light saber Judgment to Satele for some added defense. Now with only Shadow, its twin, Revan was about to go into fight with less firepower.

The cannon went off. Revan stepped out of the tent and walked into the arena. The terrain was a bit rocky, probably for the dragons, but he could see several rocks he could lift with the force for some extra advantage. The crowd was bursting with excitement. Many were cheering on the Jedi before them or hoping for his death. He saw Satele sitting beside Daphne and Hermione; the three were comforting each other most likely on the fact that in some case their friend, brother figure or the chance for them to win a bet was possibly going to die.

'Something tells me that Daphne is going to win the bet.' He thought as Daphne gave him a thumbs up 'I'm clueless half the time and I know they placed a wager on me.'

The beast in front of him was quite the sight. It stood at 6' 9" with 270 pounds of pure muscle. While werewolves were known to be human in some way this was completely animalistic in every way. Its thoughts were focused on two things, the death of an enemy, and the finding of an easy meal. For Revan he was lucky enough to be both in this case.

The beast bared its fangs and growled at Revan. Walking calmly towards the golden egg lying behind it Revan stared blankly at the beast. It roared at him once. He stopped moving and looked at its eyes. The beast, to the shock of the crowd, bowed to Revan and waited for him to return the gesture.

'Chivalry in an animal? What's next, toads that look like human beings?' Revan thought.

Revan bowed to the beast. The animal backed off the golden egg and allowed Revan to pass.

"I- I don't believe it. Ladies and Gentlemen, Revan has just tamed the savage beast. As a little known fact, this creature is the first of its kind to be found and is capable of taking down ten aurors before tiring out." The commentator Ludo Bagman said shocked.

As Revan picked up the egg and made his way out of the arena something happened. The beast let out a feral like howl and rushed him. Dropping the egg he managed to activate his light saber and block, but not cut, the beasts left arm. The thing was in a blind frenzy that much was sure but why?

The beast made a swipe with its free arm for Revan and barely managed to scratch through his armor. Revan held his right arm firmly to his bloody chest. The beast managed to pierce through his armor barely but enough to injure him. Focusing any power he could spare to his injuries he attempted to heal himself, the beast was crazed now, failing to notice it pick up a boulder the size of the gamekeeper and throw it at him. Jumping at the last second and forcing the boulder back at it Revan managed to make the beast stumble but not surrender. It began growling again. Revan concentrated some power to his lungs and prepared for one of his favorite techniques that Malgus and Baras taught him.

Satele noticing Revan's tensed form knew what he was going to do. She quickly told the others to cover their ears.

"What's he going to do?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to use a Sith warrior technique." Satele replied.

"Which one?" Daphne inquired.

"The Force Scream."

The girls were confused but only for a second. Satele and Revan told them and the rest of the group how each side's abilities were different. The Sith Warrior was known for their power and ferocity, one of their best abilities was the Force Scream, they could paralyze any threat and send them flying a good distance back with the Force powered scream.

The beast began walking then sprinting at Revan. As it closed in most of the people watching believed the young sith to be a dead man and began to bow their heads. When an ear splitting scream erupted from the arena they all thought it was done. Revan however wasn't done living, on the contrary, he was done fighting the beast. Looking back up the spectators noticed the beast lay on the ground just twenty feet away from him twitching and whimpering. Revan stood tall holding the golden egg under his arm, his wounds healed, armor barely scratched by its previous strikes.

"That thing sure has stamina and power down. But why do I get the feeling this was too easy?" he muttered under his breath.

As the crowd began clapping and cheering for him and his victory over the beast the creature he 'killed' began to stand. The crowd was silent instantly. Revan shook his head and sighed tiredly. Of course the thing wouldn't just stay down and let him leave, after all, if Avarex couldn't kill this thing in one hit at his age why should he have an easy time?

"All right that's enough messing around." Revan said looking at the beast "I don't care how many times you can get up after I knock you down. This ends here and now."

Revan's hands began to spark. The Force around his hands was turning into electricity. The beast eyed him warily. Revan raised his right arm as if to choke the beast. The left arm was busy gathering more sparks.

"Good…fight. Young…one."

Revan's and everyone else's eyes snapped to the beast. Its feral grin reverted to a sad smile.

"I don't know whether or not I should be confused or happy. Why can't I ever get a normal fight for once in my life?" Revan asked no one in particular.

The beast howled once then charged. Seeming to forget its five seconds of speech the audience watched as it got closer to Revan. Twenty feet…Ten feet…Five feet. Then. Nothing. The beast didn't strike or growl it only stopped in place and began clawing at its throat.

Revan was choking it. Force choking it. Though no one could see it he was grinning like a mad man. He was choking a beast that very well could have killed many sith or Jedi before falling and not only that he had a way to kill it. He lifted his left hand and placed it on the beast's chest right over the heart.

"You were a good fighter, I believe that one day, I may be in need of this memory." Revan said as he looked it in the eyes. "I'm…sorry that I couldn't end this in a better way."

The beast bowed its head in understanding, sad truth yes but understanding. With a simple thought the sparks surrounding Revan's hand coursed through its body and electrocuted it. It shook for a second then slumped to the ground. There was no clapping or cheering, not even the booing he expected. Just the silence of the stands and the air of death.

Revan made his way out of the arena and to the medical tent with the egg. He wasn't disturbed by the kill or the violence leading up to it. No. It was the fact that the beast he had killed was able to understand him and even communicate with him.

Inside the medical tent he found Cedric and Viktor being fussed over by the nurse. Fleur was giggling at their expressions of horror as the aged nurse glared at one of them when he tried to get up. Daniel was in his own little world with his two friends around him. Revan sat down on one of the free beds and waited for the news of his score. Cedric gave him a pleading look. With a shake of his head Revan used the Force to persuade the nurse to leave the two poor defenseless males alone and spend time with the youngest Potter.

"Remind me to learn that before coming back here." Cedric said.

Viktor nodded his head in agreement and Fleur shook her head.

"Looks like we all made it out alive." Revan said trying to lighten the mood.

"Speak for yourself. That rock I transfigured was swallowed whole by the beast before I got out." Cedric grumbled.

Viktor and Fleur began their own conversation while the two began arguing about who had it worse in the tournament.

"Revan, what do you suppose it'll be like when we go the temple?"

"It'll be wonderful. Tython is a beautiful planet from what I've heard. Can't say the same for Korriban though. Barren wasteland and vicious beasts lurking out in the wilds. I'm surprised we didn't lose more apprentices." Revan said darkly.

Cedric patted his friend on the back. They all had heard of what the home worlds of the Sith and Jedi were like but never the things the students would go through. Listening to Revan speak of his training made them realize that the Sith were trained to combat any threat with force while the Jedi were trained to be the best protectors not soldiers.

Revan got up with the others and made his way outside. He just needed forty one points to keep ahead of Daniel and Fleur, what he got was not what he expected. Ludo Bagman gave him a ten on the premise of extraordinary skill and calm during the fight with the beast. Madame Maxine gave him a ten for his 'style' whatever that meant. Karkaroff gave him a nine if only for defeating 'the dark creature'. The ministry official judge gave him a ten for following procedure and killing the beast. Revan noticed they all seemed to be pleased that he could kill it, he could sense the thoughts they shared and knew one thing, this means trouble. Dumbledore, leader of the light and last to vote, gave him surprisingly a five. Reasons? For using a 'dark spell' to kill the creature when he could have simply knocked it out.

"Can't say he isn't senile can you?"

"I knew he was for the light and everything but that seems a bit much if you ask me." Cedric said surprised by his headmaster's choice.

Revan made his way to the castle to avoid the possibility of the press or the fans. Say what you will of the young chosen one but he wasn't one for fame and glory.

**A:N: Longest chapter yet. Can't say I don't try to provide entertainment. Still cant believe I figured out how to insert a line for scene changes, I am an idiot. For those wondering, the OC's will not be showing up again in this story either for some time or at all. Don't know if I said that before. On to more pressing matters, the story will seem a bit slow until we get out of the goblet of fire and probably won't pick up until we get back to The Fire's Path and Alviss who will be staying for the remainder of the story. I am proud to announce that there may or may not be some new stories popping up sometime but that's just to clear my head of the ideas. Hate it like it I don't know you tell me Review, Follow, Favorite. **


End file.
